


Quiet Uptown

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: You walk out to the garden of your home and even though the garden is the most beautiful sight in the world, you don't care. Everything that you have tried to keep together had started to fall apart and what started it all was your biggest fear. Your husband, Okieriete Onaodowan or Oak as everyone called him, had an affair with another woman.**HIATUS**





	1. Chapter 1

You walk out to the garden of your home and even though the garden is the most beautiful sight in the world, you don't care. Everything that you have tried to keep together had started to fall apart and what started it all was your biggest fear. Your husband, Okieriete Onaodowan or Oak as everyone called him, had an affair with another woman. Once the affair became public, which was at the height of the 'Hamilton' success for the both of you (you were in the orchestra as the lead violin player and he was acting in the show), you moved from your three bedroom apartment you shared with your husband to a quiet place uptown with your two young children and announced that you had left 'Hamilton' effective immediately. Then you wake up to the police at your door to tell you that your youngest brother, who you and Oak raised after the death of your parents, had been killed in a gang related incident and that was the final straw for you to live in the city.

Oak looks at you from the back door and walks over to you. You hear him walking over to you, but you don't acknowledge him and you feel him standing right beside you.

“I know I don't deserve you, y/n, but just hear me out. That would be enough.” He softly said and you don't say anything as tears fill up in your eyes.

“If I could turn back time and get Danny back then I would just to see you smile. You need time, but I'm not afraid. I know who I married, so just let me stay here by your side, ok?” You reach over and take his hand then you place her cheek on his upper arm since he's taller than you are. You feel his lips on your forehead and that's when you break down.

“We were supposed to grow old together.” You said.

“We still can.” He softly said.

“I can't because I know she's pregnant.” You hear his softly sigh then you release his hand and look at him, not caring that tears are on your face.

“We have two kids together and you do this to our family.” You said to him.

“I can't apologize enough for hurting you.”

“I left divorce papers in your dressing room. They are signed and I want you to sign them.”

“I can't lose my family.” He said.

“You lost this family the moment you got into bed with her.”

Oak walks into his dressing room and sees the manila envelope. He opens it and takes the pen from his makeup table then flips to the back page, not realizing that Phillipa was watching from the dressing room, and signs the divorce papers. He slips the papers back into the envelope and hands it off to a stagehand, who was taking the papers to y/n's attorney.

“I screwed up, Pip.” Oak softly said.

“Yeah you did because y/n was the best thing to happen to you and you let her, Eliza and James go.” Pippa softly said then walks away to her dressing room. He looks at the picture from the wedding day with him and you with huge smiles on your faces. Uptown, you look at the text message from your attorney and feel the tears in your eyes.

Not because you failed the marriage, but because...

Of the tiny human growing inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to continue or leave it as is?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue for about another chapter or two

You sit inside the waiting room at the doctor's office for the monthly checkup for your unborn baby. It's been three months since you and Oak divorced, but you also wish that he was here with you. As you look through your phone and replying to an e-mail about working on a new show that's premiering in Chicago next year a month after you give birth, you hear your name being called and you look up to see --

“Oak. What are you doing here?” You asked.

“Nikki has a checkup. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I um...”

“Y/N?” The nurse asked and you walk away from him. You sit down onto the examination table and place your hand on your small baby bump and quiet sigh.

“Alright y/n. Let's see this baby to find out the sex of the fetus.” The doctor said and you lay down on the table and lift up your shirt.

“And the baby is a boy.” You slowly smile when you see your son on the monitor.

You walk out of the building and walk about ten steps from the building.

“y/n.” You hear and you quietly sigh then turn around and look at your ex-husband. He looks down at your stomach and sees the baby bump then looks back up at you.

“You're pregnant?” You slowly nod and he rubs his face.

“It's a boy.” You walk away and he follows you.

“Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?” He asked and you stop, sigh and look at him again.

“Because when I found out was when I found out about the affair. So, congratulations Oak. You're gonna a father for the fourth time.” You said.

“This is my baby and I'm going to be there for him.”

“Like how you were there for me, Eliza and James?” He gets silent.

“I don't need your help.” You walk away and this time, he doesn't follow you.

“You need to let him be in this baby's life, y/n.” Renee softly said.

“How am I supposed to trust him after what he did to me and the family?” You asked then you take a sip of milk. He has Eliza and James for the afternoon, so it's you, Renee, Phillipa and Jasmine at the house.

“It's unforgivable for what Oak did to you, but he is the father of the baby.” Phillipa said.

“I know. It's already bad enough that I'm still in love with him.”

“Wait, what? You're still in love with Oak?” You nod.

“I had to give the divorce papers because I thought it was the right thing to do.” You softly said.

That night, you know that Oak was on the stage for the show and you know that Nikki was either in his dressing room or in the audience, but you still head to the city after getting a babysitter for the kids. You see fans line up outside the stage door at the theatre and remember when you and Oak would walk out the door together with Eliza and James sound asleep in your arms. The door opens and you see Oak walking out of the theatre and he immediately spots you, making him slowly smile.

“Hi.” You said.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” He asked as fans are intently watching you two and you suddenly become extremely hot.

“I um...Oh boy.” He walks over and you collapse into his arms.

“Someone call for an ambulance!” He said as he carefully lays you down with your head in his lap.

“Oak?”

“I'm here honey.” He softly said.

“I'm still in love with you.”

And everything fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Oak paces inside the waiting room as the doctor is examining y/n. All he wants to know if his unborn baby boy and his wife – correction ex-wife since the divorced was finalized – were ok. As he is pacing in the waiting room, he sees the doctor walking over and stops and walks over to her.

“She is ok. Her blood pressure spiked and is suffering from exhaustion. What caused her blood pressure to spike?” The doctor asked.

“She's a single mom to my two kids and shes been dealing with the aftermath of my affair and the divorce...” He said.

“Ok. She does need to take a break and get some sleep. I gave her a mild sedative, which won't harm the baby. You can stay with her.” She softly said then walks Oak to the hospital room.

You slowly open your eyes as you hear beeping and you look around. You notice immediately that you're in the hospital and you look at the machines then you see Oak slowly smiling as he's in the chair next to the bed.

“Hey.” He softly said.

“What happened?” You softly asked.

“Your blood pressure spiked and it caused you to collapse. The baby is ok. Pippa has the kids.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Since Wednesday night and it's now Friday. You were also exhausted. Did you mean what you said?” He asked.

“Yes.” You truthfully said.

“y/n, I wanna come home to you and our children because Nikki's baby is not mine. Apparently, she's trying to extort me and will do anything to make sure that she gets my money.”

“So, she pulled a Maria and James Reynolds?” He nods and you quietly sigh.

“Why am I not surprised that this happened? I should have known.” You softly said.

“You had no idea and I didn't have any clue either.” He sits on the edge of the bed and you look at him. He leans over and you two tenderly kiss for the first time in months and you really missed his lips on yours because they lined up perfectly together.

“Step away from the patient.” You guys hear and Oak sighs after pulling back and you giggle when you see Renee, Jasmine and Anthony.

“Go cool down.” You softly said to him and he kisses your forehead and walk out of the room to give you guys privacy and Anthony goes with him as Jasmine and Renee hug you and sit on the edge of the bed as you sit up.

“So, that's new.” Jasmine said.

“I'm a sucker for his big brown eyes. It's why I fell in love with him before workshop and why I'm pregnant with number three.” You said.

“So, what's the plan now that everyone knows that you're still in love with him?” Renee asked.

“I don't know. It's going to take a while for me to fully trust him again, but we have a situation on our hands.” They look at you and you tell them what Oak told you.

“Oh I really want to find this bitch and cut her.” Jasmine said.

“I'm not going to bail you out of jail, but I do have an idea.” You said.

Oak rubs his face inside the waiting room after walking back over there with Anthony and quietly sighs.

“I'm so freaking screwed.” Oak softly said.

“What's up?” Anthony asked.

“Nikki's trying to extort me. Knowing Jazzy, she'll want to kill Nikki.”

“What does y/n want to do about it?”

“I don't know yet. But I do know is that I want my family back, but knowing y/n, it's going to take a long time for her to trust me. I don't even know if she wants me home since we're divorced.”

“She wouldn't have told you that she's still in love with you if she didn't want you home.” Anthony softly said.

“Still. I need to talk to her. Once she's out of the hospital and back in her own bed.”

“So, there's something else I need to tell you guys.” You said to the girls.

“What's up?” Renee asked.

“I got offered to be the lead violin player in a new Broadway show with Patti LuPone and Christine Ebersole a month after I give birth.”

“Whoa! That's so cool.” Jasmine said.

“In Chicago. And I accepted the job.”


End file.
